remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Velocitron
Velocitron, otherwise known as the Speed Planet, was colonized by a group of spacefaring, trailblazing Cybertronians aboard the starship Ogygia eons ago. Racing is the order of the day for the denizens of the Speed Planet, and if you're not a racer or working for a racer or watching a race, you're not a Velocitronian. Fiction ''Cybertron'' The planet-spanning super-races the Speedia 500 and the Planet Cup are held on Velocitron, with the winner of the latter becoming the planet's ruler. Until the recent arrival of Autobots and Decepticons from Cybertron, Override held court (the first and only female Velocitronian to do so), but the leader of the planet was defeated in an upset by the impetuous Hot Shot. The planet appears to be a primarily desert world, with most of the globe covered in seas of sand interspersed with rocky cliffs, though reportedly it has a "bayou" region that's a bit more swampy in nature. Huge superhighways and racetracks crisscross the surface, patrolled by colossal cleaning/repair drones. Reportedly, Override has a private racetrack retreat roughly the size of Texas on Earth, which has been carefully manicured to her exacting specifications, with lush forests and more lining some of the most high-tech tracks on the entire planet. Velocitron, like its three sister planets Gigantion, Animatron, and Earth were threatened by the Unicron Singularity. Only the discovery of the planet's Cyber Planet Key, which over time had come to be used as the trophy for the Planet Cup race, could ensure its survival. :Japanese Name: Speedia ''War for Cybertron'' ''Exodus'' Velocitron is mentioned as one of the planets populated by Cybertronians. ''Exiles'' Velocitron was a planet colonised by Cybertronians eons ago, before collapse of the Space Bridge system. Since those times, the Velocitronians had evolved. Compared to their Cybertronian cousins, they are slightly taller with longer and lankier limbs and are covered in various wings for there sleek and highly aerodynamic alt-forms. The planet is criss-crossed in race ways, even the commute to work becomes a race. Leadership of the planet is contested every year in a specially commissioned "Speedia" event. The current leaders are Override and Ransack. In the Ark on the Autobots quest to find the All Spark, the Matrix of Leadership guided them to Velocitron. When Optimus Prime, Jazz, Bumblebee and Perceptor landed, they were first met by Blurr, who didn't stay still long enough for them to fully understand what he said. After he departed, they were met by Ransack, who found it hard to believe the were Cybertronians and that Optimus was a Prime. Ransack eventually guided them to the Speedia, a large racing event. There, they met the other leader of the Planet, Override, in a large hanger that, millennia ago, used to house giant transport ships but now is used as a garage for racers. Override welcomed them with open arms, and explained that there planets Sun was dying and they needed help. Optimus and his team were invited to the Speedia event and offered seats in the infield of the track, this is where the local dignitaries sit. But the Autobots chose seats in the Grandstand next to Ransack. After a few hundred laps of racing and a photo finish, Blurr was crowned champion by Override, and presented with the Planet cup, Optimus was intrigued by the cup and wanted a closer look, but he would have to wait. After the race Optimus had a quite conversation with Override, telling here he wanted the explore the planet, and that he could repair the planets Space bridge. Override agreed and assigned a young scout to Optimus called Clocker. Together they went to the south pole and Optimus approached a monolith representing the pole, it had old Cybertronian markings on the base, unfortunately he could not read it. They left and went to the North pole. Clocker had show considerable fear around these places, literally because they were to slow. With the Matrix guiding him, Optimus ventured out on to the flats and felt as though he had just crossed an invisible barrier. Everything was much, much slower here than the other side. It would've driven a Velocitronian crazy. He spotted a something gleaming under the sand, he investigated. It was a long sharp metal pole, weapon like he thought. He recognized it as a part of an old beacon, when it shut down it created the slow zone. When he lifted it up, a shallow pit under his feet collapsed. Inside was the body of a Cybertronian, it was once gold and green judging by the paint flecks left on the body. Suddenly, Optimus heard a slow call, "Op...........ti............us..." for a moment he thought the body was calling him from across time. But he recognised it as Clocker's voice. He managed to get a message to him by maxing his voice box and making each sound last a cycle. rushed out of the zone, disorientating him for a moment. Cocker was under attack by four unidentified assailants, Clocker was confused and firing every where. 3 of the attackers had taken cover on a ridge. When the battle was finished, Optimus and Clocker buried the bodies, Optimus told the scout to keep it secret until he knew who sent them. Game ''Super INFINITY'' Velocitron Known Velocitronians Override *Brakedown *Clocker *Crumplezone *Dirt Boss *Ransack *Skyfall *Swerve *Mainspring *Hightail *Armco *Backfire *Blueshift *Blurr *Syncol Excellion may or may not be a native Velocitronian. Blurr exists in a weird quantum state in which he is either Blurr or a Velocitronian. The planet is also home to a race commentator and at least one marching band. Velocritronian locations *'Delta', the main city. (Also known as Speed City) This is where the must important Speedia events are held, it is also the largest settlement on the Planet. *The Diablo desert is part of an offroad race on Velocitron. It is a hazardous course wracked by sandstorms and a deadly "quicksand zone," whose vortices can appear without notice. *The South and North Pole. These are the only places not covered in Race tracks, these places are feared by Velocitronians, this is because they are slow zones. These were caused by the shut down of special beacons set up to guide ships to the planet when the Space bridges were still functional. The shut down created the slow zones, the time can be whole light years behind the rest of Velocitron. *'Mount Stargaze' is the tallest mountain on Velocitron. Notes Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Speedia (スピーディア Supīdia) Category:Planets